


Trotting into a Strange New World

by kashebu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Cum Inflation, Fucked Stupid, Furry, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Pegging, Sex, change of heart, dick buldge, huge horsecock, me being garbage, trans man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2020-11-25 23:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashebu/pseuds/kashebu
Summary: When the king of a magical floating city, full of magical beings who can become genies, is banished, you'd better make sure you word your wish right. Due to a mishap, Bo, former king, is sent to the planet Earth, where he must not only adapt to a new world, but also the fact that his past royalty means nothing now, with no known way of getting back.(this is a fic based on a webcomic i write)





	1. Wish Gone Wrong

The floating city of Gelzix is home to aliens with inherent magical abilities. Basic things such as levitating, short-distance teleportation, bringing objects to you, so long as they are close and you know where they are, etc. More powerful Gelzixians can even project images, including other creatures. However, the way to unlock their most powerful magic is by becoming a genie.

After taking an exam and being approved, they are given their very own vessel, that they hop inside and fall into a coma until the vessel is rubbed; this person becomes their "master". The one who is responsible for creating genies? The king of the city himself, Bo.

He is a bipedal blue unicorn with brown eyes, striking eyelashes, and medium-long windswept blond hair, with a rather matching tail. Quite the manipulative one, he puts on a warm and caring appearance for his subjects, and even uses his charming good looks to, for, well there's no better way to say it, make his citizens desire him, along with admiring him in general.

This all came crashing down when it came to light that he sold genies off exclusively to the rich of the city, and despite saying he does all he can to bring down the rate of genie abuse, he actively benefits from the system he'd established and, being extremely sadistic, took pleasure in knowing these "peasants" were being mistreated. The inhabitants of the city, rightfully furious, had him surrounded, with no way to use his charisma to fix the situation, he teleported and fled the city to a nearby planet, where he laid in hiding.

Eventually, he decided to sneak back into Gelzix to become a genie himself, by making a trusted acquaintance his master, to unlock his full potential; since he was ranked the number one most potentially powerful being in the city.

But even with this power, he wasn't satisfied; he still had someone to call his master, which made him very angry and desperately grasping for control, despite the fact that his master was in love with him and acted as a complete doormat for him. Her name is Zephyr. A furry bipedal creature vaguely similar to a fox, having big ears atop her head, a fluffy long tail with a light red tip. Her eyes were green, and her hair was short and styled in a bouncy curl; the same light red color. She seemed to have a presence that could be easily forgotten.

Trouble met the two of them almost instantly as they left Zephyr's house. Though he had snuck back in the dead of night, he was spotted by a few people, which wasn't hard, since he wasn't exactly disguised; wearing a bright red suit with most of the buttons undone and no dress shirt underneath, a black collar with a red upside down triangle in the middle.

One of which yelled out, "THERE HE IS! THAT ROTTEN KING HAS COME BACK!!"

This alerted quite the number of people nearby in their houses, who charged out.  
"TEAR THE EVIL BITCH LIMB FROM LIMB!!!!", one lady shouted.

In a panic, Bo quickly lost all composure. He used his magic to conjure up a sparkling red hand to grab Zephyr by the arm and the two of them ran. "What are we gonna do, Bo?! You need to tell me what to wish for to get us out of this mess!!", she exclaimed with anxiety shaking in her voice.

Bo groaned and yelled in reply "CAN'T YOU THINK FOR YOURSELF?! You're my-", he stopped to groan and continued bitterly, "-master, afterall!"

Zephyr bit her lip. Her eyes darted back and forth. Before she could react, she hit a crack in the road and fell. Bo whipped around, "GET! UP!!! MAKE A WISH, NOW!!!", he belted out with rage clearly displayed on his face.

"Y-Yes, I'm sorry!! I uh, I wish you were somewhere safe!!", she stammered out. Without time to think about where he would be sent, Bo replied "Fine, consider it done." and with that, he put his hooves together, just an inch apart. He began to sparkle and quickly was engulfed in a bright yellow and orange light. The enraged cityfolk, drawing ever closer, were mere seconds too late, as a loud BOOM! shot out and when the light died out, Bo was gone.

When the unicorn opened his eyes, he wearily fell to the floor, barely able to see. He groaned, as the spell seemed to have taken a huge toll on his body.

"Wh...where... am I?", he asked weakly. "Where did that... numbskull woman send me..?"

As Bo begun to rise to his knees, a strange looking, pale hand, the color reminiscent of wet flour, with five fingers, grabbed his front hoof and pulled him up. Looking up at the stranger, unable to tell what they were, all they could do was mentally describe. They were a tad bit taller than the 4'10 horse, short brown hair and matching brown eyes much smaller than his own. (Well, yeah, a human obviously, but he doesn't know what those are.)

The creature began to speak. "Holy shit dude...Bo?!", in a completely baffled tone. Bo was starting to get angry, as he is prone to, well, on most things, such as not knowing anything and feeling powerless and weak.

He raised his voice best he could, "Answer me, creature! Who are you, how do you know my name, and where the HELL am I?!"

The creature let out a single "Hah!" and answered with a smile, "My name is James. I'm a human! Welcome to Earth!~"


	2. The Wolf Becomes The Sheep

Bo paused. "...Earth?" he placed a hoof to his chin as he thought. "Is this some planet I'm unaware of? Is everyone here so..." he grimaced at his feeling of inadequacy "-tall?"

James, getting a major ego boost, being only 5'1, couldn't help but laugh. He then smiled. "Yeah, I guess there's gonna be a lot to get used to. You'll... need my help. I can offer you a lot of advice and tidbits of my ~sagely knowledge~ of this planet." He said, puffing his chest out. Bo couldn't help but stare at James' rather adequately sized breasts. He bit his lip, thinking about his situation and how he might be able to get what he wants from this man, of course not to admit he would NEED his help. However, it was a bit conflicting for the horse.

Bo confidently considered himself straight, but he couldn't help but get sexual thoughts of this male human. "there must be something wrong with me..." he thought "... no no, see. it's.. it's different! this is a HUMAN we're talking about! we barely know anything about this species. This one certainly has the...parts..I like, after all." (Transphobes be like that.) He continued to think as his eyes glanced downward at James' hips. He was wearing skintight leggings, which left little to the imagination, and complimented his rather large hips.

He shook the horny away so he could concentrate on how he would take advantage of this change of events, and decided he would have to play along as someone lost and helpless, and take whatever James had to offer. "Sure," he pondered to himself, "I COULD probably attempt wish magic without Zephyr. I don't believe it would be out of my ability...but I've barely had practice with true wish magic at all, and I'm so drained. It would take at least, what, a full day to recover to even wish up a small spaceship?? Most genies can't even FATHOM making wishes without their master."

He took a step forward and clumsily fell right into James' chest. "Ah! Nn.. terribly sorry... even walking seems to be quite much right now. I'm just feeling so drained~." he said weakly, as he took in the moment feeling how soft his breasts were in the low cut, loose black shirt he was wearing. James couldn't help but giggle. "Aww, it's okay. Here, you should rest, okay? I'll help you! You can use my bed."

Bo thought to himself with a twisted smile. "To the bed already, hm? He seems a rather warm person. This is gonna be all too easy."

James walked Bo over to his bedroom, with his hoof over his shoulder. His cute fluffy tail slowly wagging back and forth against the sway of his hips. He was taken aback when James then lifted him up, princess style, in his arms. He was started to feel a bit too emasculated to keep up the helpless act. "I er.. appreciate the assistance, but I can get in bed myself...", he muttered.

"Oh! Right, sorry. You are a-", James' voice wavered a bit as his arms and legs shook. "b-bit heaver than I th-AHH" he was cut off as he dropped Bo and fell forward on top of him on the edge of the bed. Though Bo was quite the dominant type, he certainly far from minded being in such a position, especially since James' boobs were like, right in his face. 

Before Bo could abandon all consequence and take action, James got up and started walking back towards the door. "You must be thirsty, I'll get you some water!" he said cheerfully. "and I'm sure you must be hungry, too. I'll make something up, okay? I'm a pretty decent cook if I do say so myself!~", he continued with an air of pride. With that, he was out the door. Bo shrugged, let out a small "damn..." and got comfortable, resigning that he certainly wouldn't have had the strength for the physical activity he was hoping for, so with that,

he drifted off to sleep.


	3. People Pleaser - People Eater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the magical alien horse awakening in his strange new settings, he found his human companion all too eager to do whatever he liked. No matter what strange happenings, he would make the absolute most of the situation, no matter what.

Awakening in a haze to a rather pleasant smell, Bo opened his eyes and glanced over at the small table next to the bed. A plate of unfamiliar food lay on it next to a glass of water. Bo was alarmed as a voice chirped from the other side of the bed. 

"Steak quesadillas! I hope you like it." James smiled gleefully. 

"Wait a minute-" Bo thought, regaining his situational awareness. This human, as soon as he got here, James knew his name.

"Human.", Bo started arrogantly, "How is it you know of me? And why are you so eager to take care of me?" Naturally, with his ego, and status as a king, he assumed Earth...oids? must have knowledge of Gelzix, but he wanted to hear James' explanation, surely it would be full of praise and adoration.

"Oh, well this is gonna be hard to believe, haha. I sorta created you and your entire well, ya know, Party Galaxy~.", James replied nonchalantly.

Naturally, Bo was taken aback, in a state of disbelief, if only for a second. An unamused scowl covered his face. "I don't find that very humorous, human. If you think you're funny, you've got to work on your delivery at least."

James put his hand up behind his hand and looked to the side. "Yeahhh, I shoulda known tellin' ya the truth wouldn't...really work. I just have a hard time lying. I'm sorry." This left the alien horse utterly confused; he seemed to BELIEVE James. Rather, yes, he wanted to believe him. Why tell such an absurd lie?

However he quickly decided it did not matter. If this human was lying, he could live in his strange fantasy, but Bo was not about to have an existential crisis when he just barely started regaining an ounce of his physical strength. He ate the rather... acceptable yet not amazing food provided to him and couldn't help but feel unnerved that James had not left his side for a moment, even if he had taken moments now and then to look over his phone; perhaps out of awkwardness, as he barely moved his fingers and his eyes started straight down. 

Bo noticed these type of things.

"So", Bo started, cutting through the silence, "You know about me. Do you know how I may return where I belong?"

James frowned ever so slightly and his eyes darted back and forth. "You..well, you've just barely b-been able to recover your strength, right? Why not worry about that later?? In the meantime... we can have lotsa- uh- fun!! Isn't it at least interesting, t-to suddenly be in a whole new world?" He asked, his voice waverin, clearly desperate to keep Bo from the subject of going home.

He couldn't ignore it any longer. It was all too obvious that James, already somehow knowing Bo, had SOME sort of feelings for him. He felt he might finally be able to act on this and indeed, have "lotsa fun"~

He put on a warm smile and moved closer to James, who sat on the edge of the bed. Putting his hoof on his face, he pull him close and whispered in his ear.

"Very well. Why don't you show me how humans have fun, then?"

With those suave and simple words, he pressed his lips against James', slowly opening his mouth to twirl his tongue around the all-too-willing human's; shoving deeper inside as James let out a desperate, approving moan. Bo pulled ever so slightly away, moving back in for a small kiss; only to part again, and press his forehead against James'. 

Bo let out a small chuckle. "You know, you're just so... cute~." 

Those words seemed to send James over the edge, as he closed his legs and groaned out in longing for more. Bo moved James over and pinned him down on the bed, quickly using his magic to conjure a red, sparkling hand to rip off his shirt, as he moved in to suck on his breasts like he was ready to devour the quaking, submissive man. He swirled his tongue around his nipples as he nibbled on them and moved up to his neck, where he bit down with an animalistic feriousity; causing James to cry out in pain and ecstasy at the same time.

"Mmm~... you're a little masochist. I knew it~. You want me to punish you some more?" Bo taunted, in a breathy voice. James whimpered back "Yes, yes please, please oh my god... fuck me... fuck me hard, use me! Nnng, make me your little ragdoll~!"

Bo couldn't help but keep another twisted, large smile from forming as he said those three words.

"Consider it done~."


	4. Horsin' Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the part with the interspecies erotica y'all came here for (by y'all i mean like one person) ** i'm sorry i said i wouldn't use dumb joke titles but this is what's happenin alright? alright.

Outside, the Earth was bathed in twilight. It had started to become darker in the room where James and Bo lie on the bed. Blinds half open, the only other light source were the glow in the dark stars stuck to the wall, which were starting to gain a faint glow to them. 

James gazed up at Bo, his brown eyes glinting in the last remaining light, as his long hair hung down on both sides; like majestic curtains. As he laid below his dominating presence, James could feel Bo's cock growing more and more, slowly prodding against him. "When did he even undo his pants?? I totally missed that omg." he thought to himself as he looked on in awe of the shear size. He started to chuckle slightly.

"That thing, you think it'll even fit? I feel like it'd kill me honestly.", James said only a bit nervously. Mostly there was this suicidal excitement. He was clearly not a very well adjusted human being, to put it lightly. Bo was always one to appreciate the reactions from others when they first see his large pool noodle, but there was a different feeling following the pride this time.

"Oh don't you worry sweetheart. I'm gonna destroy you, but... tell me, if I go too far. If I-" he almost couldn't believe what he was saying. "-if we should stop." he said with hesitation due to his own disbelief and confusion that overcame him as his heart began to beat just a bit faster. James smiled. "Oh hurry up and choke me already, bastard boy~", he ordered, knowing exactly what he was doing.

That wasn't going to do. Bo got a stern and sadistically cold look on his face. "So, you think you can tell ME what to do, hm?" A smile cracked all the way up his face as he began to breathe heavier. Drool had started running out of his mouth and dripped off of his chin. He crawled forward over James until his dick hung over the excited twink's shoulder. "This thing isn't gonna suck itself. Why don't you be a good little pet and please me?", Bo asked tauntingly.

James held up the rather heavy horsecock and started to place the tip in his mouth, swirling his tongue around and flicking it. Suddenly, Bo thrust half of his shaft down James' throat, provoking a muffled squeak, followed by gagging. Bo giggled, "How pathetic. You can't even take THAT much?" He pulled out for a moment to allow James time to compose himself.

"haa, haa.." James breathed in and began to stammer, "I can d-do it, I may be, be pathetic, but I can do better, I can.." and with that, he held Bo's cock with one hand, and placing his other on his rather thicc ass, pulled him in again. As he lightly sucked and continued to twirl his tongue around Bo, his muffled moans could be heard as he felt Bo's tail wag excitedly. Bo began to moan much like an effeminate thot, both elated by the act.

Not long into things, Bo could already not contain himself, as he groaned out "Nng.. fuck.. I'm gonna-" Though he didn't finish his sentence, he certainly finished alright. His cock pulsed inside James' mouth as cum began to shoot out. James began swallowing it desperately; that is, until he realized his mouth was filling up so much he couldn't handle anymore. With that, cum began to drip down his chin in a cascade, oozing down his shoulders and onto the sheets below. Bo pulled back, allowing James to get up and let the rest fall out, covering his breasts and even trickling down further, past his belly button, and onto his leggings, which had yet to be taken off.

Panting, he whimpered in a daze "dammit... i'm gonna have to do laundry now maaan..."  
The two sat for a moment in silence. The act was over so quickly, but for the better, since James' jaw was mighty sore. Bo got up and began to dress again.

"What," James spoke up "Thats.. it?" He was clearly quite disappointed. Bo however looked completely satisfied as he scoffed, "Oh come now, there will be time for more later. Afterall-" he leaned in close and, conjuring one of his magical red hands, grabbed James by the throat and began to choke him. "You're my little pet, remember?", he said menacingly, "That means I get to do what I want with you, whenever I want it. Understood?"

He then released his grip on James' throat, permitting him to speak. He took in a few deep breaths. "Haa.. haa... Yes, yes of course.~"

Night had finally taken its place. The stars on the wall now were at full glow. Clean sheets laid on the bed, though not the same ones as before. Laundry could wait till morning. As the two cuddled up together, Bo laid awake, strangely troubled.

He felt

bad.


	5. Beware, dont Care, don't Care....Beware

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah not much happens.
> 
> ....Yet.

The morning peaked in through the shoddy window blinds; though what would wake the sleeping human would not be light, as he wore a fuzzy bunny eye mask; being a man of style. Rather, it was the smell of something quite...awful. As he sniffed the air and removed his eye mask he realized he knew that smell.

Burnt food.

"What the hell is that? I live alone. Did someone seriously break in to burn my shit?", James asked himself, bewildered and half-awake. He stumbled out the door and into the disaster zone; aka, the kitchen. Bo stood in front of the stove wearing nothing but an apron, everything on display, and cursing "god DAMMIT... what is WITH HUMAN FOOD?! WHY IS IT BURNING?!" 

James finally snapped awake; mostly due to the surge of anxiety provoked by the shouting. "Oh right," he recalled "My fictional character appeared in my house yesterday and shoved his cock down my throat.....

-that was fun."

He approached the massively frustrated horse and peered on at the damage. It seemed Bo had managed to not only burn toast, but a cracked egg on top of it was also scorched shards of the shell still in the mass of horror. The smell was far too powerful. James chimed in "Uh, G'mornin' Bo. You uh, you need some help in here?" Bo's face turned from anger to a slight grimace of frustration.

"You cook shit on these pans, right?! Why is the food stuck and disgusting?! Yours wasn't!", he questioned, obviously frazzled. Sauntering closer, James piped up, knowing well the answer, "You didn't coat the pan in butter, did you?" Bo looked at him as if nothing was going through his head but a dial-up noise, as he stared through, perhaps at nothing. "....Butter?", He inquired.

James giggled. "It's really sweet you wanted to repay me for making you food yesterday, but earth food is quite different from any type of alien planet's I'd say."

Bo blushed, his eyebrows furrowed in a grimace as he turned away. "I-I didn't do it for YOU!" he paused. Suddenly his heart felt a quick pang. ".....Okay, MAYBE I did...but CLEARLY I RUINED IT! You can laugh some more, go ahead!" James frowned "I'm sorry, no no! I didn't mean to make fun of you or anything, I'm sorry! I kinda... tend to laugh when I'm nervous a lot..."

Bo thought to himself "This human, James...he's starting to remind me of a certain someone." 

As he was about to trot over to the sofa in the living room, he did a double take at the sound of furious scraping. James was shoving and scraping the burnt abomination onto a plate. Bo was absolutely bewildered. He was going to...EAT THAT?! James turned and noticed the look on his face.

"Oh!! Don't worry! This is just for me. I'll make you something better, okay? I'm thinkin' pancakes and sausage~! Oh! And you'll want something to wash it down. Milk or orange juice sound good? Good, consider it done~! Heehee~" he continued cheerfully.

Bo shrugged and, using his magical aura, pulled the tv remote over and turned on the television to see what kind of shows Earthoids watched. "If James wants to eat that repulsive shit, that's on him.", he thought to himself. "Clearly he knows how to cook well, so if he's trying to suck up to me, so be it. He sure sucked me good last night afterall~" he said with a satisfied smirk.

Thinking about that he couldn't help but chub a bit. He was still struggling with the fact that he woke up first and didn't immediately wake James up to fuck him. He was really starting to think this planet was messing with him.

But as he ate the breakfast prepared for him, with James sitting next to him struggling to crunch into the burnt toast and egg bits, all the while hiding his grimacing and pretending to enjoy it, he thought

"Maybe.... it's you....."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will be MUUUUCH longer


	6. The Most Dangerous Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, when you get to the end, just bear with me. It's FINE.

Fascinated, Bo inspected the Xbox James had turned on. The glowing button was oddly interesting to him. James chuckled. "I got some videos game on here I think you might like." he continued, "You just take this controller and, well, you can press the buttons with your magic, right? Can't imagine you'd be too good trying to use your hooves." Bo's ears perked up. "So this is called a... controller, hm?" His tail began to wag happily.

"I mean, you can't control REAL people with it, but well, you'll see!~ Let's load up ah... hmm ah yes, McShooty's War: Blood Oil 2!", James said as he booted up the game and started a co-op campaign. "I don't really enjoy games like this, but I thought this might be a good start for ya." Bo turned the controller all around, peering at it intently. James chimed up "Whatcha lookin' for?" Bo rubbed his head with his hoof and asked "Where...is this "any" button I'm meant to press to start??"

James leaned over and tapped on the A button, thinking to himself, "My god, you are so fucking dumb and awful, I love you." The two ran around as military soldiers shooting everyone they came across, for the glory of America. Suddenly, an achievement notification appeared. "Achievement Unlocked: This Will Haunt You" Bo felt a sense of pride. "What does that mean, anyway? This.. achievement I've won?" James opened up the achievement list and scrolled down. "Lets see-" he responded, "It says "kill an entire innocent family so you can go back home and whine about how ruining lives gave you PTSD."

He put the controller down and folded his arms. "Ya know, while I get the game's satire.. Nope, don't like it. How about we play somethin' else?", James asked. Bo put his hooves on James' shoulders and laid him down on the couch. "I know what I wanna play~." He said in a suave and soft voice. As he was about to go in for a kiss, he began to get lost gazing into James' eyes, who laid smiling and gazing back. He moved in, ever so slowly, though he was ready to ravage him, something about the suspense of the delayed gratification was driving him wild; and clearly James felt the same way, as his breath became uneven, his heart beating wildly in anticipation.

Finally, their lips lightly touched, and they melded into a soft and passionate kiss. This time, not parting for even a moment; their tongues moving around. As Bo pulled slightly back, a trail of saliva still connected the two, and he went back in, moving his hips into James', grinding against him, he began to groan out of pleasure. "I-I've never done it like this before..", Bo gasped. James questioned in a whisper "What, you mean foreplay?" Bo blushed, "Well.... when you say it like that I... sound pretty shitty."

"Maybe so, but please... fuck me already. I need it so bad. Please..." Begged James desperately. Bo pulled off James' boxers and moved his mouth downward.

"Consider it done.~", he said, right as he began to lick around James' pussy. James gasped out as Bo flicked his clit and started sucking on it. As he ate him out, shoving his tongue down inside, he couldn't help but moan, which drove James wild. He began to moan loudly "Ahhh~~nnnnnggg oh god, oh god...I'm gonna cum!" And with that his hips twitched as he grabbed onto Bo by the sides of his head, screaming out in ecstasy.

Bo wiped off his mouth and grinned. "You taste as sweet as you are, darling. Think you can handle me now?" James, lost in a daze, nodded and managed to slur out an "mhmmm..." Bo took off his pants and picked up the orgasm-stupid man. Pinning him against the wall, he slowly pulled James down, his large cock struggling to enter. It took some effort, but he managed to pull him down harder and force half his dick inside his dripping wet pussy. James cried out "Ah! Ahhh~! Haaa...nnn.. I thought I knew what to expect but this is..." He was cut off as Bo bucked his hips up and down, thrusting in deeper, bouncing James up and down while lifting his shirt to suck on his boobs, slowing down to gently nibble on his nipples.

Regaining a bit of composure, James continued "This is too amazing.. the feeling of being so completely stuffed. I feel like I'm gonna- g-gonna break!!!~" Bo held him close, taking it slower to kiss him all over. He pulled out and carried James back to the couch. James laid there, legs spread out. Bo grabbed each leg and rested them on his shoulders and penetrated him once more, this time, all the way to the sheath. A bulge could be seen in James' stomach. He picked up the pace and started ramming him relentlessly. "How's this, hun? You like it this rough?" James, between moans and heavy breathing, managed to squeak out a simple "yes daddy.."

Taken aback, if only for a moment, Bo became very excited. "Haa..haaa.. mmm, "daddy", hm? You're fucked up. Nng... I LIKE THAT!", he shouted.

Bo was now at full power. He rammed into James with the force of a thousand suns. "WHO MAKES YOU FEEL GOOD, DARLING?!", he shouted. James yelled out in reply "YOU DADDY, YOU DO!!~~~~" Bo's head flung back as he screamed, pumping James so full of cum his stomach bulged even more. Taking a moment to catch his breath, he pulled out; letting his funky spunk spill out all over the couch. As he collapsed atop James, dripping with sweat, he realized the poor guy had passed out. 

".....", Bo looked on at his unconscious creator. "Oops."


	7. A Different Kind of Magic

Bo took a moment to inspect James. He placed a hoof on his chest and confirmed he was indeed still breathing. "Phew... well now, that would have been a first, but... where do we go from here?" he pondered aloud.

Using his magical powers, he effortlessly lifted up the human via levitation and carried him to the bathroom, setting him down gently in the bath tub. As he turned on the water, he thought to himself; "he would wake up on his own eventually... what am I even doing?

I just...

have such a strong desire to take care of him. That's it. That's all this is..." Bo started to turn a bright purple all across his face, as he placed a hoof to the unconscious James' face, staring with soft eyes at the completely vulnerable human. Utterly destroyed by his actions. He felt.

Remorse. Pangs of guilt.

"This is what he wanted, though.... what is this horrid planet doing to me?!" he questioned, head down on the floor, writhing in these confusing feelings of caring for another person. Interrupting his thoughts was a high pitched squeak, cracking in the middle in what can only be properly described as a dying cat.

James lay slumped in the barely filled tub, shoulders tensed up from the cold, staring wide eyed with confusion at Bo. He turned off the faucet and hung over the side, clearly still taking in the change of scenery and what had just happened prior.

Lazily, he managed to slur out a few words; "Oh... thas right... I almost died. I think?? That was awesome...." Bo frowned and pulled James up, wrapping him up in a towel. "That was very much NOT "awesome" at all! I thought you might have- I...  
you should really tell me if something like this was going to happen!!", Bo scolded half-heartedly.

James couldn't help but form a relaxed smile, staring with eyes half open at Bo. "Hehehehe.... you lo~~~ve me, dontcha??~", he giggled.

Taken aback at the straightforward, tactless question, Bo's ears lowered and he averted his gaze. "This facade of keeping up a fake appearance," Bo thought, "Hasn't this gone on long enough?!" He faced back to James who was still slumped over; picked him up and held him in a tight embrace. 

"So what... if I do...

If i...

Yes, god dammit! I love you!!", he stammered out.

"I hated it at first...what you've done to me! Yet I-I can't help what I feel... I don't know how to care for others, and you're going to suffer for it; despite my best efforts. I mean...

You KNOW what a terrible person I am!!" Bo proclaimed; every awful thing he'd ever done running through his head.

James, still very much naked, sat up in the tub and smushed Bo's little horsey face all squishy'd. "Well duh, I have more issues than the newspapers i keep getting sent despite not signing up for them.

Let's do it! Let's date! Is that a yay or a..." before James could continue, a smirk cracked on his face, "neigh?" Bo sighed, "You are just... so stupid... and so... cute." With those words the two locked into an embrace.

James began to shiver. "Hey uh, maybe we can get me dressed and warmed up huh?", he asked, shaking.

Bo smiled warmly, "Consider it done."


End file.
